kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wingblade48
I added you to my Friends List Welcome, do you mind if I add you too? Hii!!! i love Nexus too!^^ User:Ninabean822 Hey Hello friend list } Bola^_^Number XXI 15:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) bola? what does that mean XXI? Ghostboy3000 15:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Tips Hey! hello Sorry Sign Like this is how it looks when you sign (Mine signature is custom made by Xiggie) —Marexl 12:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi hey Your template :::YOUR CURRENT FORMAT } |'Roxas-X-Namine']] Namine! — }|Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know.|}} No! My heart belongs to me! }|— }|}} }| }|}} }|}} }|}} }|}} |- |COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |bgcolor=Black height=1 width=1| |height=1 bgcolor=Black | |width=1 height=1 bgcolor=Black | |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |bgcolor=Black width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black width=1 height=1| |bgcolor=Black width=1 height=1| |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=3 width="3" height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |width=1 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=5 width=5| |width=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=4 width=4| |BGCOLOR=Black | [[User:Roxas-X-Namine| |BGCOLOR= Black COLSPAN=4 width=4| |width=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=4 width=4| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=5 width=5| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |width=1 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black height=1| |BGCOLOR=Black COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=twhite COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height="1" BGCOLOR=black | |BGCOLOR=twhite COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |width=1 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=5 width=5| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=5 width=5| |width=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |width="1" BGCOLOR=Black | |- |COLSPAN=6 width=6 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |width=1 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=7 width=7 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |width=1 height=1 BGCOLOR=Black | |COLSPAN=2 width=2 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=8 width=8 height=1| |bgcolor=Black width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white width=1 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1| |BGCOLOR=white width=1 height=1| |bgcolor=Black width=1 height=1| |COLSPAN=3 width=3 height=1| |- |COLSPAN=9 width=9 height=1| |BGCOLOR=white bgcolor=Black height=1 width=1| |BGCOLOR=white height=1 bgcolor=lightskyblue | |BGCOLOR=white width=1 height=1 bgcolor=Black | |COLSPAN=4 width=4 height=1| |} :::TTT2 FORMAT } |border=black |fonttype=Arial |textcolor=black |text= } }} user page hii^^ hey, ima fan of roxime 2^^ i luv ur user page 2=] User:ninabean822 Images Do you want those two pictures of Namine and Roxas in a gallery? —''Yuna''''Rikku''''Paine''''Lenne'' 13:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Roxine' ROX! Title, much better than AkuRoku (will explain if you don't know what that is) I<3'slarxel 14:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Ahem Hey hii wassup Hey KH Flash Video! Hey HELLO! Hey! Have you seen a guy named Buster Swordsman? } } A great man... Hey RXN ENX Game My game blog :Check the blog comments. '—Ghostboy ' 11:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hey! HALLO!